


Love and Betrayal.

by WhatTheWentz



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bisexual Male Character, Break Up, Coming Out, Elijah hears too much, Klaus and Rebekah are awesome siblings, Love Letters, M/M, What Happened In Denver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 09:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9117706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhatTheWentz/pseuds/WhatTheWentz
Summary: I miss you.  I miss your lips against mine, the feeling of falling asleep in your arms, playing XBOX.  I remember how you loved those silly games and I could never understand.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Slashaddict96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashaddict96/gifts).



_~~~~ _

 

 

_~~‘Dear Jeremy,’~~ _

Kol sighed, rolling his eyes at his own words.  That wasn’t the way to start the letter he was going to write.   He was a changed man, and he had to prove it by not being a pretentious _arsehole._

_~~‘Yo, Jeremy.’~~ _   


God, that was even worse.  He found himself cringing at the sentence, then tried once more.

_‘Jer,’_ he read the old nickname and sighed with the smallest bit of affection,  _‘I know how this is going to go down.  Either I’ll back out like a wimp or you’ll simply tear up the letter, so what the hell?  There’s no point in me wasting time.  I know the last couple of times we have met have been met with continued hostility, but I thought I’d clear a couple of things up first.  I know you’re angry with me, rightfully so, and you probably were right in killing me (not that it stuck)._

_I’m back alive, if you can’t tell (it’s complicated), and I’ve changed quite a bit, and I thought I’d clear some things up for you, as my behaviour must have left you confused and hurt._

_Yes, my feelings for you were real.  I’m going to start it at that.  When I said we weren’t mates, I was hardly lying, because we were never that.  We were something more._

_I wanted to tell you that I was an Original so bad, but between Nik breathing down my neck and the fear of rejection, I kept it a secret.  That’s also the reason why I was never truly intimate with you.   I couldn’t take advantage of you like that.  I also never compelled your love._

_We fell in love on our own, between the secret kisses and lunch dates where I’d passive aggressively rant about my family (although you didn’t know who they were) and I’d listen to you talk about art._

_I always loved your art, so elegant, so beautiful, much like your soul._

_You were the first man to make me fall for him.  I’ve had flings with men before, but never anything serious.  Being with you was also the first time I was able to proudly declare myself as a bisexual man, it had always been so confusing before.  And the day you said that you loved me was the best of my long life.  Things were so much easier in Denver._

_What I’m trying to say is… you changed my life.  Before I met you, I was another raging sociopathic vampire, and I guess I remained so, but my whole world was shaken up by you._

_I’m not saying that you should get back with me, Jer.  I know I don’t deserve that, and I never will.  I just wanted to say that I’m sorry for how out of hand I let things become, and if ~~I could take it all back, I would.~~  could go back and tell you then, I would._

_I miss you.  I miss your lips against mine, the feeling of falling asleep in your arms, playing XBOX.  I remember how you loved those silly games and I could never understand._

_Anyway, this got lengthier than I’d hoped.  I’m just trying to sum up how I feel and I’m normally so confident but around you I just become a puddle.  It’s strange how I was sent to guard you but ended up falling in love.  It was beyond my control, as if it was some kind of energy pulling me down._

_So, I guess I’ll end this before Nik realises I’ve stolen all his ink.  If you ever want to talk to me again, you’ll find me in New Orleans, living with my siblings, but I don’t expect you will.  I deserve your hatred._

_All my love, apologies and sorrows,_

_KM.’_

Kol rested the quill down, his eyes scanning over the letter again.  He knew using a quill was hardly the most practical way, but it was what he was used to after so many years in a coffin.

He cursed when he noticed the ink had smudged and realised that he had tears rolling down his face.  How could he let someone so human in?  It was like he had been asking for trouble.

Kol shook his head and scrunched the sheets of paper up, casting them onto the ground.

“I wouldn’t even know where to send it.” he grumbled, then stormed out of the study, pushing past his sister Rebekah.

Rebekah called after him, “What the bloody hell is wrong with _you?”_

_“Piss off.”_ Kol replied, not a hint of playfulness in his tone.

She rolled her eyes and walked into the study, wondering what could have put her big brother in such a foul mood.  Then, she noticed several crumpled pieces of paper and worked to straighten it.

Squinting to read her brother’s messy scrawl, she read the letter, and when she was finished, mumbled, “Oh my God.” she ran downstairs and tugged on Klaus’ arm sharply, “Nik.”

“Ouch.” Klaus hissed, “What _is_ it, Bekah?”

Rebekah passed Klaus the letter, “I need you to find me Jeremy Gilbert’s address immediately.  I need to pay him a visit.”

Klaus’ features softened at the words written down as a wave of guilt passed through him.

***

Kol laid miserably on his bed, feeling like a lovesick teenager.  How he missed the days when he could murder people and not feel anything.  But no.  Now he was stuck in a rut over a _human._

There was a knock at his bedroom door, and Klaus’ head poked in as he asked, “I was looking for my brother.  Have you seen him?  Tall, dark haired, sarcastic?”

“Go away.” Kol grumbled.

Klaus came over and sat on his bed, “My God… Are _you_ my brother?  But I thought he was a badarse no-nonsense murderer!”

“Shut the hell up.   You never thought that.” Kol couldn’t help the smile that curved his lips, “What do you want?” he sighed, sitting up.

Klaus replied, “I came to check on you.  Rebekah said you were in an awful mood, and then she showed me that letter.”

“Lett–” Kol broke off, horrified, “I am going to kill that little–”

Klaus interjected, “Kol, it’s okay.  Plus, she’s not in the house.”

“So you’re okay with me being bisexual?” Kol arched an eyebrow.

Klaus smirked, “Oh please, brother.  I’ve seen your one night stands sneak out before, male _and_ female.”

“Oh.” Kol crossed his arms, “And about Jeremy…”

Klaus confessed, “I put you in a tough spot.  I did things I wasn’t proud of, was a terrible brother.  But I am trying to be better, and I promise, I will not stand in between you and happiness again.”

“It doesn’t matter.  He hates me anyway.  Literally killing me got that message across.” Kol huffed, “I guess I deserved it.”

Klaus shrugged, “Debatable.  Plus, I’ve done worse.  You forgave me.  You’re not an irredeemable monster, Kol.”

“Holy crap, you’ve become Elijah.” Kol joked.

Klaus looked terrified at the thought, “Bloody hell.” he took a second, then continued, “Anyway, I don’t think this is the end.  If you two truly loved each other and it was meant to be, I think that fate will give you another chance.”

As if on cue, there was a knock at the door of Kol’s bedroom, and Klaus signalled to his brother to get it.

Kol got up, pulling on his usual bravado as he approached the door and reached out for the handle.  When he opened it, he gasped in shock when he saw Jeremy standing inches from him.

“J-Jer…” Kol gaped, forgetting who he was for a second, “I’m… Well… You’re here.”

Jeremy nodded, “Your sister picked me up, made me read the letter.  Luckily, Klaus keeps in contact with the gang and got my address.”

“You look good.” Kol noted, vaguely registering Klaus walking past him and giving Rebekah a high-five.

Jeremy faintly smiled, “You do too.”

“Can we just start over?” Kol asked, “You be Jeremy, I be Kol… No secrets this time?”

Jeremy’s smile faded, “I’m not sure.  We still have a lot of things to work out.  I mean, I quite literally killed you.”

“No, I know… it’s just… can we work through that tomorrow?  I’ve just really missed you.” Kol would normally make a self-deprecating joke about how he was acting like a teenage girl, but he found himself frozen in Jeremy’s glance, taken off guard by how sudden it had been.

Jeremy then nodded, “I’ve missed you too, Mikaelson.”

He stepped forward, wrapping an arm around Kol’s waist and pulling him into a kiss.  Kol’s hands rested on his face, his eyes shutting as he kissed back.   He heard a cheer from Rebekah and internally eye-rolled before pulling Jeremy back inside his room, their lips clashing against each other as they clung to each other for more.

Rebekah exchanged a look with Klaus, grinning, “We did it!”

“About bloody time he got a date.” Klaus remarked.

Elijah then elegantly swanned in, Freya loyally at his side as he looked at his two siblings and asked, “What did I miss?”

“Not much.” Klaus remarked, “Although I wouldn’t use your vampire hearing or go near Kol’s bedroom for a while.  Thank bloody Goodness that Hope is staying with Hayley at her new condo.”

Confused, Elijah asked, “Why?” he listened in, hearing the sound of panting as lips crashed, and he zoned back out, “Okay, I’ve got it.”

“What?” Freya looked puzzled, “What did I miss?”

Rebekah couldn’t help but laugh as she turned around, heading into the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was crappy and out of character, I just wanted to write something.


End file.
